The Rivals
by Noe-sama
Summary: Hello! Hosszú idő után megint jövök egy ilyesmivel. Előre is bocsi a hibákért, és ha valahol hülyén hangzik. Komolyan elolvastam magam után, de az még nem jelenti azt, hogy minden marhaságot észre vettem. Úgyhogy kérlek ne nyírjatok ki a baromságokért benne :D


_The Rivals_

- Minek hívtál ide?

Egy magas, düledező épület árnyából egy apró személy lépett elő. Mozdulatlanul, karba font kézzel állt. Csak az utcai lámpa villogott mögötte. Mikor már sokáig nem jött a válasz, tett pár lépést előre.

- Nos? - Újra megszólalt. Egy magas a padon fetrengő emberre nézett. Az illető feje hátra volt döntve. A csillagokat nézte, melyek a tiszta, sötét éjszakai égbolton pislákoltak.

- Gyönyörű az éj - Megszólalt végre.

- Komolyan csak azért húztál ide, hogy bejelentsd, gyönyörű az éj? - Idegesen elkezdett dobogni a lány.

- Nem - Felállt, és felé fordult.

- Ne húzd az időt. Mennem kell.

- Hiszen éjszaka van, mi az, hogy menned kell? - Lassan hozzá lépett. Egyenesen elé állt. A lány hátra döntötte a fejét, bár az arcába nem látott.

- Pontosan. Aludnom kellene, hogy holnap újra kiverhessem belőletek még a lelket is - Kijelentette teljesen komolyan. Egy csipetnyi irónia nélkül.

- Már félek, törp! - Felnevetett az ifjú.

Két banda vezetői voltak, akik már a kezdettől egymás ellen harcoltak. Még a középiskola első osztályában kezdődött az egész, mikor a nagymenő fiúk közt egy banda jött létre. Ez a banda a gyengébbeket zaklatta. Válaszként erre az elnyomásra megformázódott egy másik csapat is, akik védelmezték ezeket a szerencsétlen áldozatokat. Ez a banda sokkal kisebb volt, de annál hevesebben védték a zaklatottakat. Lehet azért, mert a létrehozója egy lány volt, aki talpra állt és ellenállt nekik, bár az elején ő is az áldozatok közé tartozott. Mikor hozzá csapódtak a többi emberek, akiknek volt „hátgerince" - ahogy mondani szokta -, ezekből a csapatokból halálos ellenségek lettek.

És bár már rég elmúltak az idők, mikor az iskolai padban üldögéltek, a bandák még minding léteztek. Már régen, nem azért amiért valamikor létre jöttek. Megmaradtak, mert mindkét csapat tagjai borzasztóan élvezték a marakodást, a harcot. Ahol ez a két csapat megjelent biztosan kő kövön nem maradt.

A két csapatfőnek viszont volt egy nagy titka, amely biztosan meglepett volna nem egy csapat tagot. Mert ezek ketten jobban gyűlölték egymást, mint az összes tag egyben.

- Te törpnek neveztél?! - Felkiáltott a lány és felé suhintott az öklével. Célba is talált - a nevető fiú gyomrába. Az ifjú levegő után kapott és kezeit a hasára nyomta.

- Ez nagyon nem volt fér - Mondta és már ütött is vissza, de a lány az ütését elhárította.

- Sosem játszottam tisztességesen, nem emlékszel? - Vigyorogva elugrott a lány. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy maga elé emelte kezeit, az utcai lámpa köztük begyullad. Látta, hogy a fiú is vigyorok, és szintén kész támadni.

- Emlékszem kicsikém - Mondta és két lépessel eltörölte a köztük lévő távolságok. A lány újból támadt, de támadása ki lett védve.

Miért élvezte annyira? Miért élvezte a verekedést azzal az arrogáns ifjúval, aki az iskolában annyiszor megalázta? Komolyan annyira szadista volna? Ez járt a fejében, míg a támadásai elől ugrált, melyeket rögtön postázott is vissza. Igen! Felzúgott a fejében, de nem az ütés miatt, mely akkor érte. Térde önkéntelenül fellibbent és a fiú hasába fúródott.

- Azt akarod, hogy kidobjam a taccsot? - Zihált, de még így is vigyor ült az arcán.

- Nem, komolyan nem szeretnék találkozni a vacsoráddal - Kijelentette félrehúzott szájjal. Letörölte a vért mely vékonyka csíkban csorgott a szája széléből, és megnyalta a berepedt ajkát. A fiú felállt, miközben megtörölte a homlokán lévő sebet, melyet a lány, egy a padból kiszakított deszkával okozott neki.

- Na jó, komolyan jól szórakoztam, de most már ideje haza menni. Szia! - Intve hátat fordított neki.

- Nahát, már ki is ütöttelek, Törpilla? - Gúnyolódott, és neki dőlt az egyik épület falának. A lány megállt. Teljesen megmerevedett, csak a vállai remegtek. Egyszer csak hirtelen megfordult, és hangosan elnevette magát.

- Komolyan Törpillának mertél nevezni? - Felkiáltott és felé rohant. A fiú vigyorogva elbökte magát a faltól. A lány pedig felugrott, lábait a dereka köré fonta, és készült rendesen behúzni neki, de lefogta mindkét kezét. Hirtelen megfordult vele, a falhoz nyomta, és vadult az ajkaira vetette magát. Rövid ideig az ajkaik közt szívtelen harc zajlott, mely aztán szenvedélyes csókba ment át. Egyik sem volt hajlandó alábbhagyni és mindketten akaratosan viszonozta a csókokat a másiknak. Mikor végre elhúzódtak egymástól, a fiú megnyalta az alsó ajkát. A szájában megérezte azt az ismerős fémes ízt. Vér. Az ajkán megjelent egy apró vércsepp, melyet megint lenyalt.

- Mindig muszáj megharapnod? - Egész testével a falhoz nyomta a lányt.

- Persze, hogy igen. Ez egy emlék, és emlékeztető, hogy csak is az enyém vagy - Elvigyorodott, és karjait a fiú nyaka köré fonta. Ujjaival beletúrt a hajába, és a tarkóján jól bele is markolt. Így kényszerítve rá a fiút, hogy hátra döntse a fejét. A fiú felállt és ő felé magasodott. Felülről egyenesen a szemeibe nézett, aztán szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Érezte a fiú meleg kezeit, melyek a felsője alatt matattak. A fiú hátra lépett a padhoz, melyre leült.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy ezért húztál ide - mondta zihálva a lány, mikor elhúzódott tőle. A fiú közben a nyakát borította be csókokkal, és ügyesen kikapcsolta a melltartóját.

- Még mond azt, hogy neked ez nem hiányzott! - Felsóhajtott, mikor a lány keze a lábai közé tévedt.

- Persze, hogy már hiányzott! - Szétkapcsolta a nadrágját, és kezébe vette a férfiasságát. - Hm, látom, beindultál, de rendesen - Elvigyorodott.

- Tudod, hogy az érintéseid az őrületbe kergetnek - Sóhajtotta.

- Ez rám is igaz - mormolta a lány, mikor a szoknyája alá tévedt a fiú keze. - És így nyilvánosságon még jobban felizgatsz - Hátra döntötte a fejét, hogy nagyobb helyet adjon a csókjainak.

- Perverz vagy! - motyogta és megnyalta a nyakát. Aztán megemelte őt, és egybeforrtak…

Másnap reggel egy csapat fiú és lány sétálgatott a városban. Derűsen társalogtak, és voltak olyanok, akik nagy nevetésbe törtek ki. A főtéren már ott cirkuszolt egy másik csapat. A félig szétesett padon pedig egy magas ifjú ült rikító hajjal. Kezei a fejét támasztották, a lábai ki voltak nyújtva. Szórakozottan figyelte a bandája tagjait, akik a szökőkút vizével spriccelték egymást, vagy egyenest üvegekből öntötték egymásra a vizet. Az emberek itt-ott elcsodálkozva rájuk néztek. Egyesek pedig - akik nem voltak odavalósiak - felháborodva figyelték őket.

- Hé, főnök! Figyu ki jön! - Rámutatott az egyik tag a másik bandára. Az élen egy apró, feketehajú lány ment, szűk farmerben és egy lenge toppban. Már messziről rájuk vigyorgott. A fiú felállt, és várta, hogy oda érjenek.

- Nahát, nahát, ki van itt. Csak nem Törpilla, és az ő ciki törp bandája? - Beszólt neki. A lány egyenesen elé állt, és kihúzta magát, de még így is csak a mellkasáig ért. A fiú vigyora még szélesebb lett.

- Hiába, tőled még egy törpe ülve is magasabb - Kijelentette, mire a lány felugrott a pad szélére.

- Na, már magasabb vagyok.

- Ez úgy sem segít, egyszerűen akkora, vagy mint egy parafa dugó a pezsgősüvegből - Vállon veregette őt, és a lánya egy kicsit megingott.

- És te mindjárt egy fejjel rövidebb leszel! - Édesen rá mosolygott, és a rúgást pont a fejére célozta. A fiú pont az arca előtt kapta el a lábát, és lenyomta.

- Nagynak érzed magad?

A lány csendben rámordult, és le akart ugrani, de a kiszakított deszka helyére lépett, és elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Várta a kemény földet értést, de valaki elkapta, és a karjaiba vette. Félig lehunyt szemekkel a megmentőjére nézett. Viszont tudta előre ki az. Az illatát sosem tévesztené el. Vigyorogva nézett a lányra, és a szemeiben huncut szikrák jelentek meg, mikor a padra vetett egy pillantást. A lány egy kicsit elpirult, és mocorogni kezdett jelezve, hogy tegye őt le.

- Nem fogok semmit sem köszöngetni neked, tökfej! - Morgott, mikor már a földön volt. Megigazította a toppját, és hátat fordított a fiúnak és az egész bandájának.

- Ma nincs kedvem veletek packázni. Ugyanis féltem az IQ-mat. Úgy érzem, hogy a közeletekben rohamosan csökken - Kijelentette fölényesen, és már-már lépett volna, de oldalt egy közeledő öklöt vett észre. Kitért az ütés elől, és könyökkel a támadó gyomrába vágott, ezt követően pedig kirúgta láb alól. A támadó elterült a földön, és ő diadalmas vigyorral fölé állt.

- Nem valami tisztességes megtámadni valakit, aki háttal áll neked.

- Ezt pont a megfelelő ember mondja - Zihálva felállt a földről.

- Főnök, jól vagy? - Oda szaladt hozzá a bandája egyik tagja.

- Még igen - Mondta a lány, és egy gyors mozdulattal a hasát súroló fiú álkapcsába vágott. Megingott, de a tag, aki előbb a segítségére jött, elkapta.

- És most már nincs - Elvigyorodott a lány.

- Na, ezt már nem hagyjuk csak úgy! - Kiáltott egy másik férfi a bandából, és a lány felé szaladt, akihez viszont nem engedték őt a másik csapat tagjai. Ez után már mindkét csapat egymásra vetette magát, és ütötték-vágták egymást.

Tizenöt perc múlva a verekedők közül kimásztak a vezetők. Mindkettejük arcán sebek éktelenkedtek, ruhájuk itt-ott repedt volt, kezeik véresek. A lány egy kicsit sántított a fiú pedig az oldalát szorongatta.

Mindketten a levegőt kapkodták. Mikor találkozott a tekintetük, elvigyorodtak. Leültek egymás mellé a padra, és a többieket figyelték, hogyan verekednek. Eszükbe sem jutott nekik megállítani őket. Hiszen ők majd abba hagyják. Úgy, mint mindig.

A lány megtörölte a vért a szája széléből, ugyan ezt tette a fiú is, aki aztán felemelte pólóját, és vetett egy pillantást az oldalára. Már kezdett rajta kirajzolódni egy nagy kék folt. Egy darabig ültek egymás mellet, és pihentek, mintha nem is lennének ellenségek. A többiek is pont ugyan így tettek. A fáknak dőltek, egymás mellet ültek, vagy feküdtek és mélyen lélegeztek. Az emberek a főtéren messziről elkerülték őket.

Pár perccel később, mikor a lány már megpihent, felállt. A fiú követte őt. Egymásnak szembe álltak, és szórakozottan végig nézetek a másikon.

- Soha sem fogjuk ezt megunni? - Megszólalt a lány.

- Nem - Válaszolta a fiú.

- Örülök, hogy így egymásra találtunk, Ichigo - Mondta, és maga elé emelte a kezeit.

- Én is örülök, Rukia - Kijelentette, majd neki rontott.


End file.
